The Birthday Boy
" |image = No Screenshot 2.png |caption = |season = 1 |production = 9b |broadcast = 16 |story = Lauren Faust Ben Joseph Alex Kirwan Craig McCracken Tim McKeon Johanna Stein Dave Thomas Greg White |writer = Ben Joseph |storyboards = Eddie Trigueros |ws = |director = Eddie Trigueros |us = TBA |international = |xd = March 31, 2014 |pairedwith = "The Hero" | iTunes = }} Wander is determined to turn Commander Peepers’ arena of doom into the ultimate party palace for Lord Hater’s birthday. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''It's Your Happy Birthday'' Gallery Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode in which a character's birthday is celebrated. *This is also the first episode where Sylvia sings, and the first time she sings with Wander. *This is the first episode to not show an overview of the episode's location nor zoom in on it at the beginning. *It's revealed Lord Hater likes glitter. *'Running gags:' Wander upset due to that Lord Hater's not smiling and Lord Hater getting harmed. Continuity *This is the second time the Watchdogs enjoy the festivities thanks to Wander ("The Greatest"). *Wander calls Peepers "Mr. Peepers", like what he did in "The Prisoner". *This is the second time Wander and Lord Hater compete against each other ("The Greatest"). Errors *Wander's banjo head is dented in the center and has a star on the back, like what it looked like in "The Box". In other episodes, it's flat and has no star. *In this episode, Lord Hater's eyelids are purple unlike other episodes. *How can Hater be burned by lava if he has a boney body? Because he doesn;t have skin to feel how hot lava is. Allusions *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' - During the song, Sylvia uses a cannon which blasts party hats onto the watchdogs, which references the party cannon used by Pinkie Pie on the show. *''Looney Tunes ''- In the scene where the beast and Sylvia are fighting, the way in which the beast charges (with left-over footmarks jumping all over the place) and how he head-butts Sylvia casuing her to nearly fly out of the arena is similar to a scene from the 1951 Looney Tunes short, Bully for Bugs. Production Information *This episode was originally scheduled for February 28, 2014, but was replaced with a Fish Hooks episode and held back. *This episode and "The Hero" will air on Craig McCracken's 43rd birthday. *The first images for this episode were posted on Instagram during the Latin America recording. *A 10 second clip was shown of this episode in Disnsy XD UK part of the game, "Wander Over Yonder - Clip n' Mix Interactive Game". But if you don't feel doing all that skipping, then here's the actual link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjgAE-Kd8Bc *This episode and The Hero aired 9 days earlier in France than the United States. *In France this episode is called, "Le Héros De La Fête". International premieres Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Tom Kenny as Peepers }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes